


Hasta el infinito

by Feudalia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Stan Triste, Un poco loco Ford
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feudalia/pseuds/Feudalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace poco que Ford fue empujado al portal y Stan no sabe que hace pero la solución le vendrá de una forma que no se espera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta el infinito

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho empecé a escribir en Gravity Falls porque alguien me dijo que no podía opinar porque no había escrito un fic de esa serie y lo hice, no fue lo mejor que haya escrito pero me sirvió para demostrar que podía escribir sobre la serie u escribo esto en parte porque alguien me dijo que no podía opinar sobre un fic porque no había escrito nunca uno con distintas realidades, espero les guste.
> 
> Con esto termino los fics escritos en papel, solo me queda parte de uno y después puede que escriba directo a computadora.

Stan siempre había sabido que era un imbécil pero nunca lo había tenido tan en claro como cuando empujara a su hermano al portal y se encontrara tratando de sacarlo de ese lugar sin tener idea alguna de lo que estaba haciendo, ya tenía veces ganas de tirar la toalla y darse por vencido pero lo estaba haciendo por su hermano y eso era lo que le daba aliento para seguir.

Nunca supo como pero de golpe el mundo se puso todo negro y cuando se despertó vio a la persona que había estado tratando de rescatar, ahí parada sonriéndole con una gran sonrisa.

— Que bueno que hayas despertado, estaba preocupado de que te pasara algo — esa felicidad que mostraba no encuadraba para nada con como lo había tratado la última vez que se vieran.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para volver? Yo sé que no fui yo el que te trajo de vuelta — frotándose los ojos tratando de despertarse y poder entender mejor lo que estaba pasando.

— Encontré alguien del otro lado que me ayudo y no hizo falta usar ese portal que hay en el sótano, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, solo tienes que relajarte y dejar que yo me encargue de todo — era demasiado raro pero no podía saber exactamente bien por qué pero ya se tomaría el tiempo, por el momento se esforzaría en disfrutar el tener un hermano que lo quisiera.

Después de eso Ford se le quedo mirando con una especie de emoción contenida y de golpe se fue corriendo, no lo había visto actuar así desde ese día que conociera a una persona que le gustara el mismo juego nerd que a él pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar porque Ford había ya vuelto con una bandeja con hotcakes, huevo frito y tocino, cosa que le pareció raro porque que él supiera su hermano no sabía cocinar, que no era capaz ni de hacer un huevo duro.

— ¿Qué pasa, no te gusta lo que te traje? — preguntó preocupado y lo único que pudo hacer fue comer lo que le había dado mientras trataba de adivinar qué era lo que estaba pasando, lamentablemente no estaba viendo las pistas o le faltaba tiempo para poder entender.

— Esto está bueno, mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, parece que desde que nos dejamos de ver has estado aprendiendo a cocinar — lo dijo como chiste y se sorprendió cuando se riera, generalmente se habría ofendido por decir ese tipo de cosas.

— Y no es lo mejor que puedo hacer, tu solo espera al almuerzo, ya verás lo que te voy a preparar, es una de las mejores cosas de mi recetario — Stan lo miraba fijo buscando alguna falla en su mentira pero no encontraba ninguna, cosa que no tenía sentido porque Ford siempre había sido malo mintiendo, eso le estaba dando ilusiones de que lo que le estaba diciendo podría llegar a ser verdad.

— ¿Ya me personaste por todo lo que paso? Lo del portal y el que no hayas podido ir a la universidad que querías — sabía que estaba arriesgando demasiado pero quería estar seguro de que no fuera a cambiar de opinión de un momento a otro, que no fuera algún tipo de trampa.

— Ahora no me importan esas cosas, solo me importa que estés aquí conmigo — hasta para un experto estafador como lo era Stan esa frase le parecía genuina.

No supo que más decir, todo parecía que, todo parecía un sueño, eso tenía que ser, no había forma en la que su hermano lo hubiera perdonado, le habían dado ganas de llorar pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por no hacerlo, en gran parte por como su papá les había insistido toda la vida que llorar no era cosa de hombres y no quería que Ford pensara menos de él, era lo que no podía pasarle.

Después de comer y solo por insistencia de Ford fue que se fue a bañar y en el camino al baño fue que notó muchas de las diferencias, eran algunas cosas que estaban en un lugar distinto pero también eso se podía adjudicar al hecho de que su hermano volviera y no algo más raro que eso.

Cuando saliera del bañarse y después de vestirse con algo de ropa que Ford insistió que se pusiera, ropa que consistía en una playera blanca, un jean azul algo gastado y unas zapatillas Converse de color rojo. Eso era algo que usaba más en su época de adolecente pero tenía que admitir que le estaba quedando demasiado bien y que la sensación de usar ropa limpia era algo a lo que se podría acostumbrar, lo único malo era que vestido así no iba a poder salir de la casa porque afuera estaba nevando.

Cuando le fue a preguntar porque había elegido esa ropa, este dijo que con lo que estaba nevando no había forma que fueran fuera de la casa y que esta estaba lo suficientemente calefaccionada como para que pueda usar ese tipo de ropa.

Ya se había dado cuenta de que no tenía frio y le había parecido raro pero seguramente su hermano iba a tener alguna explicación para eso también, aunque fuera poco creíble pero estaba cansado de preguntar y preguntarse todo tipo de cosas y decidió seguir el consejo de su hermano e irse a ver la tele. Fue mientras que estaba viendo una de esas películas ridículas del canal del pueblo que vio algo que le pareció raro, era en un noticiero donde hablaban  de unas computadoras que decían ser portátiles y el nombre de la empresa era como el del loco del pueblo, ese con el que se habría cruzado ya algunas veces pero nunca había hablado con él, la persona que estaba hablando en la tele era definitivamente ese tipo, no había la menor duda y según la noticia era una especie de millonario.

Había una parte de él que le decía que solo eran ideas suyas, que se estaba volviendo un paranoico y que debería de disfrutar del tiempo que tenía con su hermano sin ponerse a investigar el porqué de las cosas, que lo que investigara podría no gustarle y no tenía ganas de llevarse ese tipo de decepciones, ya había tenido demasiadas en su vida.

— ¿Cómo esta má? Hace mucho que no hablo con ella — preguntó cuándo estaban almorzando, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

Como esperaba que no fuera bueno mintiendo como Ford se notó visiblemente nervioso, removiéndose en la silla, hasta escondía las manos, que fuera lo que siempre habría hecho de pequeño.

— Hace bastante que no hablo con ellos, pero estoy seguro de debe de estar bien — no sonaba demasiado seguro de lo que decía, de eso no se podía quejar y más teniendo en cuenta de que en el poco tiempo en el que él se estuvo haciendo pasar por Ford nunca recibió una llamada de sus padres y el hecho de que estuvieran en el medio del bosque con varios estados separándolos de sus padres, esas dos cosas definitivamente ayudaban a que no supiera nada de ellos.

No volvió a hacer más preguntas después de eso, no le importaba, iba a dejar de preguntar y empezar a investigar un poco, las preguntas no le habían llevado a ningún lado, iba a revisarle un poco las cosas a su hermano y el momento propenso apareció cuando se fuera al pueblo a comprar algunas provisiones.

Se despertó muy temprano por miedo a no tener la casa para él solo y cuando se fuera empezó a revisar todo. Como estaba apurado no tardó en llegar al sótano y lo primero que noto fue que no había ascensor con códigos ni nada por el estilo, se encontraba en un sótano como los hay miles, la única diferencia era que había un escritorio y muchos papeles pegados a las paredes, nada de lo que veía tenía sentido. Entre los papeles pegados en la pared había algunos dibujos de ellos dos,  se notaba que habían sido hechos en distintas etapas de la vida y eso lo estaba asustando pero no se fue, estaba dispuesto a ver qué era lo que estaba mal en ese lugar y lo que había visto hasta el momento le daba una idea pero todavía le faltaba.

No teniendo miedo a ser obvio fue a ver un archivero que había en un rincón de la habitación y en este encontró entre otras cosas un anuario. A simple vista estaba igual al que él recordaba tener en el colegio pero una inspección más profunda le hizo llegar a la página donde estaban las fotos del año y algo le llamo demasiado la atención, eso ya estaba explicando muchas cosas pero eso fue hasta que encontrara un diario sobre el escritorio debajo de una pila de papeles, era demasiado parecido al que él tenía pero lo que estaba escrito no era nada que ver.

_Yo sé que allá afuera debe de haber una realidad en la que mi querido hermano Stan no ha muerto y sé que él me necesita tanto o más de lo que yo lo puedo necesitar, por eso es que voy a usar los planos de este idiota con el que comparto el cuarto para poder crear una pistola creadora de portales interdimencionales con la que voy a encontrar un Stan que pueda ser el hermano que nunca tuve y los dos viviremos felices para siempre como los hermanos que debimos haber sido._

Eso asustaba mucho pero no lo suficiente como para que dejara de leer.

_Realidad 1 (G-178*):_

_Primera realidad a la que llego y no tardo en enterarme que Stanley Pines ha muerto en una pelea con un narcotraficante colombiano, no tiene sentido seguir aquí._

Había algunas fotos de una lápida pegadas, dándole un aire tétrico a todo y por eso decidió saltearse algunas.

 

_Realidad 4 (C/*32):_

_Por alguna razón que no logro comprender tanto Stanley como estamos transformados en monstruos, lo que lo hace totalmente inútil para el propósito intencionado, no quiero tener que curarlo para que me quiera, quiero que este lo mejor posible._

 

Eran dos fotos, una en la que había una especie de esfinge con cuerpo de león y ala de águila y que se parecía mucho a él y decía que ese era Ford y una gárgola que tenía alas y estaba señalizado como que este era él, otra vez volvió a saltear algunas realidades.

 

_Realidad 10 (G-283):_

_Relación demasiado intima, no estoy seguro pero todo indica que puede ser hasta incestuosa, eso hace que cualquier investigación de esta realidad sea una total perdido de tiempo, no quiero que mi hermano me quiera de esa forma._

Tenía que dar crédito a la persona que estaba escribiendo ese diario, las fotos que habían sacado los mostraban de una forma que solo se lo imaginaría en novios, que suerte no ser como esas personas.

 

_Realidad 15 (H/”127):_

_Muy buenos amigos y con una persona de acento sureño llamada Fiddleford, Stan aparentemente trabaja como guardaespaldas cuidando a los dos científico mientras investigan lo paranormal, en su tiempo libre hace boxeo, no sirve para el propósito porque seguramente no quería dejar su realidad._

Stan envidiaba a la persona en esas fotos, ese Stan estaba muy feliz y se parecía divertir con su hermano y el tipo llamado Fiddleford, lastima no ser como ellos.

 

_Realidad 20 (D-4541)_

_Yo no estoy presente en esta realidad, aparentemente morí cuando era un bebé pero Stan está feliz, se lo ve trabajando como un publicista y teniendo una relación amorosa con un empresario dueño de una empresa que hace computadoras llamado Fiddleford McGucket, no sé quién es este sujeto pero su presencia en las realidades siempre es molesta._

Se rio un poco al verse con traje entrando en una oficina que tenía el nombre de Stanco, era triste saber que una de las claves para su éxito es que Ford no esté vivo en la misma realidad que él, eso quería decir que entre ellos se arruinan la vida, lo que no le dejaba entender porque este Ford estaba tan desesperado por tenerlo.

 

_Realidad 25 (A;-23)_

_Stan se está divorciado con una hija llamada Mabel, aparentemente fruto del matrimonio de Stan con una mujer llamada Carla pero ella no está debido a que se divorciaron, yo por mi parte tengo un hijo llamado Dipper por un amorío durante la universidad, se nos presentan felices y por ende no sirve._

La niña de la foto era hermosa y el niño parecía llevarse bien con ella, al igual que él y Ford, otra realidad que envidiar.

Por suerte quedaban pocas que leer.

 

_Realidad 30 (46’\\)_

_Stanley yo estamos peleados, aparentemente Stanley destruyo algo que era importante para mi y me empujo por un precario portal que diseñe, las razones del portal son desconocidas para mi_ _pero hacen que esta sea la realidad ideal para conseguir a un Stan que me pueda llegar a amar como un hermano, su culpa y sus ganas de tener a su hermano de vuelta son lo que más ayudara al plan, esta noche procederé a raptarlo, pero de una forma en la que no se dé cuenta, mañana iré por su auto para disimular más._

Con ese diario fue a la cocina donde espero a su supuesto hermano que volvería del mercado y cuando este llego se asustó al ver que tenía el diario y por eso termino tirando al suelo las cosas que había comprado.

— ¿Qué pasa Stan? Estás un poco tenso, no creo que sea bueno que pierdas el tiempo leyendo eso, no es para nada interesante — escuchar eso enfureció a Stan quien estampó el diario contra la mesa de una forma bastante violenta, asustando bastante a Ford que se había alejado de su familia no soportando ese tipo de cosas.

— Odio que me trates como si fuera idiota y si realmente fueras mi hermano lo sabrías, dime como volver a mi casa o como poder hacer para poder rescatarlo, no quiero estar aquí perdiendo mi tiempo contigo mientras que mi hermano podría estar sufriendo en este mismo momento — decía todo eso sin soltar el diario que seguía presionando sobre la mesa.

— Es verdad, no soy realmente tu hermano pero soy mejor que él, yo puedo ser lo que tu quieras que sea, yo te puedo amar más de lo que él podría, por favor déjame ser tu hermano — ya para el final había lágrimas en sus ojos y se lo veía muy asustado.

— Yo o quiero una copia de mi hermano, tengo que salvarlo, de esa forma me va a perdonar y todo volverá a ser como debió de ser, de esa forma todo será perfecto — dicho eso saco del bolsillo su encendedor y como habría hecho con su hermano lo amenazó le amenazó con quemar el libro pero a diferencia de su hermano este Ford solo levantando las manos como en señal de rendirse.

— Necesitas ese diario para saber a qué realidad es la tuya,  porque la mía es la que está programada como casa — eso evito que lo quemara pero solo eso.

— Tu más que nade sabes lo que es querer ver a tu hermano, por eso te pido que me ayudes, dependo totalmente de ti y si mi Ford no me quiere con él, en ese caso prometo volver y viviremos juntos, tal como tu quieres — eso a Stanford le sonó como una promesa vacía pero no tenía más opción que creerle, porque si había algo que todos los Pines compartieran sin importar de que realidad fueran era esa cabeza dura que los hacía no renunciar sin importar las pocas posibilidades que tuvieran de triunfar, era algo que muchos admirarían pero que ene se momento le estaba molestando a más no poder.

De esa forma y con el alma destruida le extendió su pistola hacedora de portales y le dijo que si le daba unos días le podía hacer una máquina para encontrar a su hermano y tuvo que jurarle que no era una trampa para que se quedara.

De esa forma Ford se encontró trabajando haciendo una máquina que pudiera detectar a una persona guiándose por la radiación de energía que cada persona tenía, esa que es característica de cada realidad y no importa que te vayas a otra no cambia.

Una vez terminado ese trabajo Stan se pudo ir no sin antes recordarle su promesa y darle un abrazo, por muy patético que ese Ford fuera había sido muy gentil con él y podría ser que estuviera empezando a tener síndrome de Estocolmo pero le había tomado algo de cariño, claro que eso en ese momento no importaba, tenía que encontrar a su propio hermano antes de poder pensar en otras personas.

Tardo mucho menos de lo que hubiera esperado y para su sorpresa fue en una cueva en medio de un lugar desértico frente a una fogata que lo encontrara.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo se puso en pose de ataque apuntándolo con un arma bastante rara, algo que seguramente habría conseguido en la realidad en la que estaba u otra más rara aun pero por suerte al ver quien era la persona que estaba acercándose a él no disparó pero tampoco se relajó mucho.  

— No me digas que fuiste tan imbécil como para caerte dentro del portal tu también, no tenías por qué usar el portal, ahora por tu culpa toda nuestra realidad corre peligro, no importa donde estemos siempre voy a tener que cuidar de ti — esa no era para nada el recibimiento que esperaba y después de negar con la cabeza le respondió.

— No me he caído, vine a buscarte, habría venido antes pero fui raptado por una especie de clon tuyo de otra realidad, uno que me terminó dando esta arma para viajar por realidades y algo para poder encontrarte — mostrándole el arma que había usado — con esto podemos volver juntos a casa y todo irá bien una vez que estemos juntos allí — esperando que su hermano se emocionara tanto como él por lo que le estaba contando pero aparentemente no fue así.

— ¿Realmente crees que lo único que tienes que hacer es venir a buscarme para que todas las cosas malas que has hecho sean olvidadas? Abre el portal, llévame a casa y cuando estemos en nuestra realidad harás como yo te dije que hicieras antes y te irás con para nunca más volver, yo podré encargare de mi diario ahora, ya no te necesito — lo dijo furioso y Stan se quedó paralizado no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba, lo maldito que estaba siendo su hermano.

— ¿Entonces no me vas a agradecer por haber venido a recatarte? — preguntó entre incrédulo y ofendido.

— Una sola buena acción no va a borrar todas las malas que has hecho — como respuesta Stan miro en el diario que el falso Ford le había dado, abrió un portal, le tiro el diario que le habría dado ese Ford y le dijo:

— Esta es tu realidad, yo no voy a ir contigo, me voy a ir a otra, una donde hay una persona que me está esperando, que quiere estar conmigo — tratando de no llorar pero en parte estaba emocionado con la idea de volver con ese Ford, podría no ser su verdadero hermano pero podría hacer que las cosas funcionaran y sería mejor que estar con este Ford, en especial porque este Ford solo quería echarlo de su casa.

— La única razón por la que un Ford pueda querer estar contigo sería si tu le has engañado o es la versión de mi persona más idiota que hay en estos universos — como respuesta Stan solamente señalo el portal que había abierto.

— Mejor vete, si eso se cierra no lo volveré a abrir — como respuesta Ford extendió la mano.

— Dame ese máquina para abrir portales antes de irte — como Stan no quería saber nada más del tema de viaje entre realidades, puso el arma en “casa” y después de crearse un portal para él le dio el arma a su hermano.

— Haz con ella lo que quieras, yo no me pienso quedar aquí para que me sigas insultando, me voy y te recomiendo hacer lo mismo porque no sé cuánto tiempo dura un portal abierto — dicho eso se metió en el portal que acababa de crear bastante triste de que las cosas no salieran como él había esperado pero en parte feliz de poder mejorar las cosas.

Para su sorpresa se encontraba afuera de su casa y al entrar vio como toda la casa estaba desordenada, era como si alguien hubiera entrado a robar y eso lo asustó bastante, pensado de que algo le pudo haber pasado a este Ford. Por eso empezó a llamarlo a gritos revisando los cuartos hasta que lo encontró en el baño con un frasco de medicamentos a punto de tomarse todos los que pudiera. Sin pensarlo fue y le saco de un golpe el frasco de un manotazo.

Después trato de calmarlo con un abrazo, eso no era algo que él generalmente haría pero era algo que su madre siempre habría hecho cuando eran pequeños y por suerte pareció funcionar porque Ford se abrazó con fuerza antes de soltarlo y mirarlo confundido, con la cara llena de lágrimas y tratando de calmar su respiración.

—No tienes que venir a contarme lo feliz que estás con tu querido hermano y como tu vas a ir con él — mirando al piso, pareciendo un niño pequeño que fue regañado.

— Mi hermano me rechazó, no quiso saber nada que ver conmigo y por eso decidí volver, tal como te había prometido — volviendo a abrazarlo pero esa vez con más fuerza, haciendo que Ford llorara un poco más y hasta él llorando un poco.

— Siempre podrías irte a buscar un Ford mejor que yo, de la misma forma que yo lo hice — se notaba que no era lo que le quería decir y ninguno de los dos supo porque lo dijo.

— NO puedo hacerlo porque le di la pistola esa rara a mi hermano, así que estaremos juntos a no ser que tu crees una de esas cosas para deshacerte de mi —lo dijo con una leve sonrisa y Ford se alegró mucho de escuchar eso.

— Va a ver como todo va a salir perfecto, haremos todo lo que tu quieras y no te queras ir nunca de aquí — lo dijo deshaciendo el abrazo muy emocionado con la idea.

— Lo primero que haremos será ordenar un poco esta casa y después veremos cómo hacemos para que sea creíble el que yo esté aquí — dijo pensativo y cayendo en el hecho de que ese Ford nunca le había contado que había pasado con su Stan.

— Yo ya tenía todo planeado, por suerte mi hermano murió cuando tenía pocos meses de vida y podemos mentir diciendo que papá te mando en adopción para no gastar mucho, yo tengo conexiones en el gobierno y ellos me pueden ayudar, me lo deben por los inventos que les vendo — Stan supo que lo mejor era no preguntar qué tipo de inventos eran esos.

Con el tiempo y para que Stan no estuviera sin hacer nada todo el día, abrieron un museo de lo extraño con una tienda de recuerdos, la llamaron “La cabaña del misterio” y los dos trabajaban ahí pero Stan más que Ford porque este seguía con los inventos para el gobierno.

Esperaron a que Filbrick y Maud murieran para salir diciendo que había encontrado a Stan, por suerte solo se lo tenían que decir a Shermy, quien al principio creyó que su hermano se estaba volviendo esquizofrénico pero eso paro cuando pudo ver a Stan en persona.

Gracias a eso fue que pudo ver el nacimiento de sus sobrinos nietos y vivir una vida feliz con su hermano, bueno una versión de él pero eso ya le había dejado de importar hacía muchos años, todo estaba bien y no hacía falta arruinarlo queriendo más.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic podría tener un segundo capítulo en el que Gideon llamaría a Bill y necesitarían a Stan para hacer la rueda para vencerlo pero dudo escribir eso, no me suena que pueda quedar bien.  
> Estas son las realidades que use para escribir el fic.
> 
> Realidad 4: Monster Falls, principalmente lo que vi en Tumblr.  
> Realidad 10: Mistery Trio y sus miles de fics.  
> Realidad 15: Los fics Stancest, muchos que leí en inglés.  
> Realidad 20: Una publicación y fic que no me acuerdo el nombre.  
> Realidad 25: Un fic llamado Snwo Storm el que le noté un error y deje de leer por eso.


End file.
